Julius Caesar (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Gaius Julius Caesar (100 BCE – 44 BCE) was a prominent Roman statesman and general who expanded the territories of the Roman Republic across Europe, before declaring himself dictator for life. Today, Caesar is remembered as one of the greatest minds in history and is often credited with laying the foundation for the Roman Empire. In addition to his exploits as a Roman general and senator, Caesar secretly became affiliated with a cabal known as the Order of the Ancients, an antecedent Order of the Knights Templar, and near the end of his life, became the figurehead of the Order and began to spread its influence throughout the Republic. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with melee weapons Name: Gaius Julius Caesar Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 53 during the Battle of the Nile. 56 at the time of his death Classification: Roman General and Statesman, Dictator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Remarkable military tactician, general and politician, Indomitable Will Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (On par with and fought against the enemies of Bayek and Aya), higher with melee weapons Speed: At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Considerably superior to most fodder Roman soldiers, who on their lonesome can overpower hordes of hippos and crocodiles at any given time) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Could easily take hits from Bayek's enemies and stomp them back), higher with armor Stamina: Incredibly High. Led incredibly perilous military campaigns in Gaul and in Egypt without any loss of stamina. Range: Standard melee range physically, extended melee range with melee weapons Standard Equipment: His longsword Intelligence: Genius. Caesar rose to become one of the most powerful politicians in the Roman Republic through a number of his accomplishments, notably his victories in the Gallic Wars, completed by 51 BC. During this time, Caesar became the first Roman general to cross both the English Channel and the Rhine River, when he built a bridge across the Rhine and crossed the Channel to invade Britain. Caesar's wars extended Rome's territory to Britain and past Gaul. These achievements granted him unmatched military power and threatened to eclipse the standing of Pompey, who had realigned himself with the Senate after the death of Crassus in 53 BC. With the Gallic Wars concluded, the Senate ordered Caesar to step down from his military command and return to Rome. Leaving his command in Gaul meant losing his immunity from being charged as a criminal for waging unsanctioned wars. As a result, Caesar found himself with no other options but to cross the Rubicon with the 13th Legion, leaving his province and illegally entering Roman Italy under arms. This began Caesar's civil war, and his victory in the war put him in an unrivaled position of power and influence. Not only this, because of his actions as the Leader of the Order of the Ancients, the entire organization rapidly grew in power, influence, conviction and size due to Caesar's efforts. Caesar was a figure who often displayed an arrogant and headstrong exterior, clamoring for greatness and glory in battle. Caesar had a great degree of self-importance, as he greatly disliked the poet Catullus for irreverently disregarding him in his works as well as likening himself to a deity at the end of his life because of his popularity among the Roman people. Befitting his pride, Caesar had a level of insecurity with his tenure due to greatly admiring the legendary Alexander the Great and wanting to have a level of successful legacy equal to his idol but lamenting having not been as reputable in his five decades of life. His pride convinced him to wed Cleopatra simply because he wanted his legacy to be greater than his idol. Caesar was also a man of great patriotism, as seen when he stopped Bayek of Siwa from killing Septimius because he was a Roman and wanted Septimius to be charged under Roman laws. He gladly accepted his status as "dictator for life" that he felt was entrusted to him by the people of Rome and tried to unite the republic of Rome into an empire with himself as the ruling head. He also greatly valued those he considered friends as he lamented Pompey's death and subsequent presentation of decapitation by Ptolemy XIII because they were once friends despite viewing Pompey's death as necessary for his goals. However, beneath his prideful and patriotic exterior was a ruthless and determined politician and martial strategist willing to manipulate others to remove threats to his reputation. He was willing to ally with the Order of Ancients to secure his authority in Rome and allow his then ally Septimius to kill any opponents in the Senate that threatened his path to full control. Caesar also had a spiteful view of women, viewing them as inferior and initially disliked how Bayek of Siwa had entrusted his wife to fulfill a crucial part of his plan against Ptolemy. He developed a grudging respect for Aya's skill as a warrior but otherwise thought little of her. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations that would kill most peak-level human beings. Incredibly prideful, arrogant and headstrong, and was also noted to have a visible lust for power, judging by his tyranny, and an incredibly-insecure personality, as seen where he gave great importance to self-respect and disliked anyone who thought otherwise. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Rulers Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Templars Category:Ubisoft Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters